Charmed2:SwitchyWitchy
by Good Girls Like Bad Boys
Summary: After being teased by her brother countless times Melinda decides she has had enough when Chris says that she has weak powers she decides to get him back by switchinng their powers for one day. But she picked the worst day since a demon plans to end them!
1. Melinda Loves Alan

**Charaters**

Piper Wyatt-Halliwell: Age-45. Powers include: Molecular Immobalization, Molecular Combustion.

Pheoebe Cupid-Halliwell: Age- 43. Powers include: Recieving Preminitions, Levitation, and Empathy.

Paige Mitchell-Matthews: Age- 42. Powers include: Telepathic Orbing, Orbing, Healing, Sensing.

Prue Halliwell: Age-35. Powers include: Telepathy, and Astral Projection.

Billie Jameson-Jenkins: Age-37. Powers include: Telepathy, And Projection.

Leo Wyatt: Age-Unknown. (Mortal)

Henery Mitchell: Age-44. (Mortal)

Coop Cupid: Age-44. Powers include: Teleporting(Cupid version of Orbing), Projection, And making people fall in love.

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell: Age-20. Powers include: Orbing, Healing, Sensing, Energy Blast, Force Feild.

Chris Perry Wyatt-Halliwell: Age-19. Powers include: Orbing, Healing, Telepathy.

Melinda Prudence Wyatt-Halliwell: Age-16. Powers include. Molecular Immobalization. Limited Force Field

Pagen Nexus Cupid-Halliwell: Age-16. Powers include: Recieving Premintions, And Telepathy.

Patricia Grace Cupid-Halliwell: Age-17. Powers include: Empathy, Teleporting, and Conjuring.

Penelope Charlotte Cupid-Haliwell: Age-18. Powers include: Levitation, Sensing,Teleporting.

Henrey Jr. Mitchell-Matthews: Age-17. Powers include: Orbing, Healing, Levitational Orbing (during meditation), and Telepathic Orbing.

Pheniox Grace Matthews-Halliwell: Age-16. Powers include: Orbing, and Telepathic Orbing

Pandora Paisley Mitchell-Matthews: Age-16. Powers include: Telepathic Orbing, and Levtational Orbing (without meditation)

Micheal Grahm: Age-16. (Mortal)

Astrid Amanda Michealson: Age-20.(Mortal)

Bianca Bowell: Age-19.Powers include: Conjuring, Shimmering, Energyballs. (Good Demon)

Alan Bannard: Age-16. (Mortal)

Disclaimer: _I don't own anything about Charmed, Only the characters_ _I made myslef, and I don't own the songs that Dream Life will preform in this story._

The only things that I really changd in this story was adding the love intrest of Chris, Melinda, Wyatt, and Pagen. Givng their band a name,And I changed Chris, Henery Jr. and Wyatt's age.Well I said I would have a new story and here it is SwitchyWitchy hope you like it.

* * *

It was a sunny Thursday morning in SanFransico, Melinda Halliwell had just gotten home from a ride from school with her older brother Chris.

"Chris! for the last time Alan is not my boyfriend...we are_ just_ friends!" she yelled to her brother as she ran upstairs to her room in the old Victorian manor which their family had owned for generations.

Chris entered his house laughing at his sister who had slammed the door to her room. He walked into the kitchen where his mom and aunt where sitting drinking coffee, "hey guys" he said placing his keys on a hook, "hi sweetie" his mom said, 'hey Chris" Paige said after, Chris kissed them both on the cheeck then ran back upstairs to taunt his sister some more. 

"I swear Chris loves to tease Mel about Alan dosen't he?" Paige said placing her mug on the counter, Piper turned to her sister and laughed then they went back to a converstion about a talent contest at P3.

Melinda threw her bookbag on her bed then went into her bathroom to freshen up, she actually did like Alan, they had been friends for years and she thought that her liked her too but she never built up the curage to ask him. She flipped her brown hair and smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Suddenly Chris knocked on his sisters door, "Mel...i'm sorry if I irratated you back there I mean if you looove Alan then thats totally your business!" Melinda ran over to her door and pounded on it causing Chris to jump back from the bang in his ear, he laughed then walked away to his room leaving Melinda to fall on her bed, let out a exhausted breath before burrying her head in her pillow.

Piper knew that Chris had taunted Mel to exhaustion so after she talked to him she went over to her daughter's room to make sure she wasn't crying. Piper knocked on her daughter's door, even though it didn't have a lock they never went in if the door was closed without Mel's okay. 

"Sweetie are you okay...I talked to Chris and he'll never tease you about Alan again...I mean he is a very nice boy-" Melinda cut her mother off, "mommm! I dont like him like that" she said, she lifted from her bed and looked at the clock she had promised that she would study with her cousins for a big test they had in three days for a sience class at their high school.

She opend the door to see her mom standing there, "hey mom I gotta go I have to go study with Pay, and Nixie for Mr. Hummers class kay" Melinda kissed her mother on the check before speeding downstairs and out the door.

She arrived at the SanFransico Memorial Library after spending half her allowence on a high priced, low rate cab.

She entered and took the elevator to the third floor. She waited as the elevator stopped on her floor, it was empty and thats just how she liked it, it gave her time to think without five strangers surrounding her. She hit the second floor when a demon shimmered into the elevator, "Ahhh!" she screamed as he hit the stop button and the elevator sesied, "hello witch" he pulled out a athame causing her eyes to get wider. He tried to stab her but she jumped back, she sweep kicked the demon and he hit the ground and the athame flew across the floor, she jumped on him and got in a few punches before he threw her off, as she rolled over she grabbed the athame, the demon ran over to her, she twirled and stuck the athame in the demon's stomach, he indulged into flames before exploding.

She wipped dust from her face and started back up the elevator, it hit the third floor, the doors opend and there stood Pagen, and Pheniox her cousins, they saw all the smoke and the athame in her hand, "you alright?" Pheniox said knowing what happend, Melinda nooded her head no, "whats wrong?" Pagen asked, Melinda looked at her cousins, "that bastard cut off my me time" they all smiled and decided to head over to the Starbucks section to study over latte's.


	2. The Argument

Wow first let me say that I am so excited to have my work read by all of you so I really hope that you guys enjoy my stories k'ay.

_well onto the action!_

* * *

After almost an hour of nonstop studying the girls decided to call it a day andcall Chris to pick them up.

They headed down and this time took the stairs, to the main lobby. they exited the front doors and waited for Chris, or Wyatt to pull up.

"So Mel what are you and Alan doing tonight?" Pagen asked giving her cousin a smile, Melinda smiled back "nothing...he has a basketball game tonight and I dont really want to go to that" Pagen nodded and turned back to the road.

Chris pulled up almost five mintues later, Pagen and Pheniox got in the back, while Melinda rode shotgun.

"So how was studying?" Chris asked as he pulled off, "oh it was sooooo boring!" Pheniox replied fastning her seatbelt, Chris nodded and turned to Mel,"listen Mel...I really want to apologize for the way I acted earlier I was kinda a jerk...forgive me?" Melinda smiled at her brother, "everytime big bro" she started to hug him then realized that they were in the car so she just sat back, Chris looked over to his sisters neck which had a sratch on it, "Mel! what happend to you?" he asked getting nerotic, Melinda touched her neck, "I guess it was from the demon who attacked me earlier" she said, Crhis rolled his eyes and then the sparks started to fly.

"Chris Perry Wyatt I don't want to get into it with you right now!" Melinda shouted to her brother, "well too bad cause were gonna talk...how could you not call me when this demon attacked I could have helped!" he yelled back to his sister, Pagen and Pheniox sat in the back watching every second, they had gotten involved into one of Chris and Melinda's fights before and they had the bruises to prove it.

Melinda rolled her eyes and turned away, "don't you shut me out Melinda...why would you try to take on a demon alone!" he shouted "Chris I can handle one little demon by myslef!" she said Chris was furious now, 'well what if something would have happend to you? What if you couldn't handle him?" Melinda was just as fired up as he was now "look! i'm still alive arn't I...we get bigger sratches than this before breakfast!" they were going back and forth shouting so loud that the cars driving beside them were wondering what was going on.

Pagen finally decided to ref before this verbalmatch got physical. "Guys your making a scene!" she yelled to her cousins, "yeah chill can't you guys kill each other when we get back to the manor!" Pheniox backed. Chris didn't pay them any mind and kept going into Melinda, "listen Mel you can't just freeze every demon some of them are upper- level which means They Don't Freeze!" he said Melinda turned to ther brother in disbelief "well I can't help the fact that I only have these powers Chris but for your information thsi was a lower-level demon, and I didn't have to freeze him... I stabbed him with his own athame!" she said with pride, "oh you stabbed him...so you went into knife on skin combat with him...Melinda your powers are freezing...and you can barley get your force field to work half the time...demons who have athames are a bit out of your class level" that set Melinda off, even Pagen and Pheniox were a little pissed by what Chris just said. 'Out of my _Class Level_!...so your saying that i'm a useless witch!" Melinda shouted tearing up, Chris turned to his sniffinling sister and realized how much he hurt her "Mel...I didn't mean-" she stopped him when she shouted "just take me home!" Chris looked at her and felt like crap but the only thing that Melinda felt was hate, she wanted to get her brother for what he said, using her power took skill and he was about to find that out.

They pulled up to the manor. Before Chris could say anything to her Melinda jumped out of the car wipped away a tear and ran inside.

Pagen and Pheniox began to follow but stopped when they realized that Melinda needed some space so they went inside and watched t.v. with their parents in the living room.

Chris headed up to his sister's room and knocked on the door, 'Mel...Mel 'im sorry..please talk to me" he got no anwser so he just sulked away to his room, think _moms gonna kill me when she finds out what I did._

Melinda who was actually in the attic paced back anf forth thinking if she was doing the right thing, or was she just blinded by rage. Well if she was it was too strong for her to resist, she walked over to the book of shadows and flipped ti'll she found the spell that she was looking for, it was finally time to pay Chris back for everything he had done, and to prove to him that her powers were worth something and this was just the way to do it.


	3. Whats Mine is Yours

Wow so much tension in that last chapter wasn't it? and it can only get better from there so put on your seatbelts and lets continue our ride with Chapter 4: "Whats Mine Is Yours".

_Into the action!_

* * *

Everyone realized that Melinda had been upstairs for a long time, Chris however had come down and went to help Leo at magic school.

"Hey guys what was wrong with Mel when she came home today it looked like she was crying?" Piper asked looking over to her neices. Pheniox and Pagen exchanged looks, before spilling the beans. After Piper had heard everything she was furious, she had just earlier told Chris to stop picking on his sister and now he's gone an done this.

"Oh...his orbing but is toast...Christopher Perry Wyatt get your but down her like yesterday!" Piper called to her son after she had gotten up from the couch.

In magic school Chris heard his mom calling and he knew she knew about the whole Melinda ordeal because she used his full name. He turned to his dad, "well dad gotta go...if I go missing after I leave her just know that mom did it" with that he orbed out leaving Leo confused, "um...okay later Chris!" he called after his son then returned to grading papers.

Chris orbed into the manor to where his mom was standing right in front of him tapping her foot. He put on a big smile and extended his hand, "mom you looke great!" Piper held up her hand, "dont you mom you loook great me...didn't I tell you to leave Mel alone...so wh ythe hell did she come home crying over something you said to her about being a powerless witch!" she yelled at her son, Chris looked over to where his cousins and aunt's sat, he frowned at Pagen and Pheniox then turned back to his mom, "I never said she was powerless...I just got carried away mom" he said lowering his head, Piper let out a chuckle, "you got that right...now I want you to get up there and apologize to your sister, and then I want you to come back here and give me your liscense, you are car grounded and you may not orb either young man unless its a emergancy call from your family do you hear me!" she said Chris nodded and slowly stepped upstairs to where Melinda was preparing the spell, Piper turned back to her family, "hump...I told him" she walked back over to them and returned to her show.

Chris knocked on Melinda's door but he again got no anwser, "Mel...come'on Mel you'll be happy to know that I got extreme grounding so can we talk now?" he suddenly heard a loud noise come from the attic, it sounded like a potion popping, he headed farther up to the attic door, he opend it to where Melinda was reading the final part of the spell,

"whats your is mine

whats mine is yours

let our powers cross the line

I offer up this gift to share

switch our powers through the air"

Chris froze in his place when he saw little white balls floating in the air over his and Mel's head, he knew what she had done and he knew that she had made a huge mistake.

His powers flew over into Melind, while hers flew downstairs, suddenly they came back up and landed in him, she turned to where her brother stood and smiled, "well lets see if you can get my useless powers to work...since your the great witch than you should have no problem" she said sarcasticly. Chris's face twisted in rage he ran over to his sister "do you have any idea what you just did Melinda!" he yelled to his sister, before she could respond they both heard Pheniox scream downstairs. They turned to the door and ran down to see what was going on.

They ran to the living room where they saw the t.v. shattered on the floor, "what the hell!' Chris said looking around, " I'll say!" Piper yelled, Chris and Melinda looked around but they didnt see Piper, "up here!" she yelled, they looked up to see Piper floating sidways on the ceiling, "oh my god" Melinda said, the spell didn't justr switch her and Chris's powers, it switched everyone's in the manor.


	4. Perfect Timing

Well things are all out of wack in the Halliwell manor. I hope you are all enjoying my story so far and just keep reading.

_Now into the action!_

* * *

Down in the underworld everyone was thinking of a way to kill the Charmed Ones, since they had all had children and they were almost fully grown it was almost impossible to do it.

While onewarlock named Krydon had devised a plan. A year ago he had killed a witches whitelighter, and the witch, he stole the witches powers of reading minds, and the whitelighter powers of orbing and sensing. Now since he had gotten his new powers he had devised a plan to kill the Charmed Ones, he was using his powers to sense when the witches were at their most vunurable then he would strike and kill all of them.

He got a strong feeling while sensing, and he knew that it was time, four months of planning would finally pay off, or blow up in his face either way he was going for it.

He headed off to warn his tribe. "Marlax, you and Bantar go and attack the Charmed Ones!" he yelled to two of his lower-level recuritiees, they looke over to their leader, "what! but they will kill us!" they said in union knowing that they were no match for the legendary Charmed Ones, Kraydon turned to them, "no...they won't see I sense them at the weakest they have ever been...something must have happend but now is the perfect time to strike...if you to pull this off then you will take your rightful spots as head of the group and rule the underworld beside me!" the two demons smiled and agreed before they shimmered out.

Kraydon then turned to one of his tribe leaders, "follow them, the witches will kill them but make sure you find out what has happend to make them so weak..and don't let the witches spot you...or you'll have me to deal with" the leader agreed and shimmered out after the two demons.

"Melinda sweetie...What the hell did you do!?" Piper yelled trying her best to get down but nothing worked, "um...I cast a spell to switch my and Chris's powers...but uhh.. I guess it effected everyone in the manor" she said rubbing her arm, "ha..ha...Why! would you do that!" Piper yelled again while Pheoebe pulled her down until she was firm and steady on the floor, "well I wanted Chris to see that my powers are just as complicated as his..and even though they can't blow demons up, or send them back into a wall they still are useful" she said, everyone looked around, "okay so before we start killing each other lets find out who has who's powers.." Pheoebe said "now obviously since the destoryed t.v. Pheniox has Piper's powers since she is the only one who can blow up things in here...and Piper obviously has my powers since she can levitate...now Pagen lets see who you've got" they all turned to Pagen she turned and focused on a nearby vase, she tried to orb it to her but it didn't work, she then tired to levitate using orbs but that didn't work either, she turned to her family "well maybe I got noone's, I mean I can't levitaite, and I can't orb that vase" suddenly the vase was covered with orbs then it orbed right over and slammed upside the unsuspecting Pagen's head knocking her out. "Oh sweeite!" Pheoebe yelled trying to revive her daughter but her hands suddnly started to glow then the wound over Pagen's head dissapered, "Ookay apparently I have Pagie's or Chris's powers." she said helping her daughter up, "well I have Chris's powers cause I saw them fly into me so you must have Paige's" Melinda said, "well then that leaves Pagen and Melinda's powers so who has which?" everyone looked at Paige and Chris "well I think I may have-" Paige was suddenly cut off when she touched the coffee table and was hit with a stong force, inside her head she saw everyone where they where now...but to demons shimmered in and attacked. The image suddenly went away and she opend her eyes to see everything as it was before she saw the clip in her head, "well I know who's powers I got" she said nudging Pagen's arm, everyone turned to Chris "well then Chris I guess Melinda got her wish cause you got her's" Pheoebe said, Paige then remebered her premenition and inturrpted, "um guys I think we had better get used to our powers cause I just had a premenition of to demons attacking about..." she stopped when the two demons from her premention shimmered in and threw out fireballs "Now!" She finished.

Everyone jumped out of the way and hide behind diffrent objects, "somebody do something!" Pagen yelled as a fireball was thrown at the grandfather clock she hid behind. The explosion knokced her on the ground and vounerable to attacks.

"Ahhhh!" she yelled as a fireball came her way, suddenly it frozze in mid air, Pagen turned to see that Chris had frozen the ball, Pagen knew this was her chance, "Fireball!" sje said holding out her hand, but nothing happend, "oh come'on" she said, then the fireball suddenly just went flying back into the demon wh threw it, he screamed then exploded. Paige had used Pagen's newly gained telepathy power to resend the ball. Pheniox jumped out from behind the couch and tried to blow up the other demon, she flicked out her hands but missed and the coffee table behind the demon blew up, "uh-oh" the demon threw a energyball at her, she held up her hands to block but thankfully froze the ball, "please let this work...Energyball!" Pagen yelled then the energyball was covered in orbs and headed Pagen's way, she shifted her hands and the ball flew back into the demon. He screamed in pain then like his pal exploded.

"Thank god" Piper said coming from behind a shelf. Everyone else walked into the center of the room, "well we need to go and swith these powers back now!" Piper said as she headed for the stairs, "umm.. I'm afraid that we can't...the spell was cast to last a full day so...were stuck like this" Melinda said, everyone in the room rolled their eyes then went a seperate way, "look I'm sorry I just wanted chris to see that my powers are helpful...and since Pagen wouls have been toast if he hadn't froze that fireball then I guess he should know", she turned to Chris who had his hands in his pockets, "well actually...I was trying to put up your force field" he said lowering his head, Melinda smiled with pride, "isn't as easy as it looks is it." Chris turned and walked away, "well we need to figure out how to use each others powers like really fast or were all toast so lets go" Piper led everyone out of the living room and down to the basement so they would have more room to practice their powers.

Meanwhile Xarax the tribe leader Kraydon had sent was hiding in the upper parts of the stairs and had seen everything. He knew that the boss was right, they could take out half of the Charmed Ones easily with a few upper-level demons with the right equipment, he shimmered out and back into the groups cave in the underworld.

Kraydon was beginning to get impaitient. How long could it take for the Charmed Ones to kill two measly lower-level demons. Finally Xarax shimmered in with a evil smile.

"Well its about time...so what do you know?" he asked he apprentice, Xarax snickerd, 'you were right boss...one of the witches stupid daughter accedentaily switched Piper, Pheoebe, Pheniox, Chris, Paige, and her powers...now they have no clue how to use them...but we must hurry they are planning to train to use each others powers as we speak" he finished, Kraydon smiled and walked in another direction, he was right the time to take out the Chramed Ones was now, and he was not about to miss his chance, so succeed where thousand's of other demons before him had falied, the time to kill the Chramed One's was now it was as they say it was perfect timing.


	5. Out Of Wack

Well in this chapter it takes place right after the demons attack and everyone heads to train.

Hope your enjoying my story and you r&r I need to know what to inprove on so don't be shy.

_Now onto the action!_

* * *

As everyone headed to the basement to train they all realized that they were really tired and they needed some sleep.

"Okay ya know what..lets just do this tommorow...were all really tired and the kids have a early class in magic school tommorow so it can wait one day." Piper said rubbing her super tired eyes.

Everyone agreed and decided to call it a night. As Paige and Pheoebe headed out with their daughters, and Chris, Melinda, and Piper headed upstairs to bed, Wyatt and Leo walked through the front door.

They looked around and saw all the broken things, then turned to their family, "what happened?" they both asked, Pheoebe walked up to her nephew and brother in-law then patted Wyatt on the shoulder, "we'll tell ya later." Paige and the kids followed as they left the manor.

Leo looked up to his wife and children "well?" Piper smiled at her husband, "what she said...night guys" Wyatt and Leo replied, "night" shurgged their shoulders and headed of to bed with everyone else.

Pheoebe unlocked the door to her house and walked in along with Pagen, "mom...what the-" Pheoebe's oldest daughter Penelope said when she saw the bruise on her sisters arm, and the smog on her mothers clothes. Pheoebe's other daughter Patricia, and husband Coop walked over to them, "honey what happend?" Coop said examning his daughter's wound, "Melinda...spell...wacked out...bed!" Pagen replied as she and her mother rushed upstairs, washed up, and jumped in bed leaving their family downstairs confused, "well then...bed guys?" Patricia said, everyone nodded then followed Pagen, and Pheoebe to bed.

Paige walked into her home with Pheniox where Henery, Junior, and Pandora where all in the kitchen playing cards, "gofish" Henery said smiling at his daughter, Pandora pulcked a card then turned to her sister, and mother "hi guys..you wanna play next?" Pandora saked smiling, "na...Melinda cast a spell that went awal..then demons attack...and now were really tired so were just gonna head to bed" Paige said, she kissed her husband and hugged her children, Pheniox followed her mother to upstairs.

Pandora turned back to her family, "got any three's" Henery said o his son, Henrey Jr. frowned then pulled out two three's from his hand, "your cheating" he said as he handed his cards to his father, Henrey laughed at his son, "no...it's magic" Henrey said as he placed his final cards on the table, "aw man...this game was rigged" Pandora said as she placed her cards on the table. 'yeah...yeah bed time" Henrey said. Henrey Jr. smiled then walked upstairs to bed.

Henrey looked around and realized that he was stuck cleaning up the mess, "crap" he said softly as he started putting the cards away.


	6. Attacked!

Well everyone I really have nothing to say at this point but I hope you all still keep reading and waiting for your favorite author to make more amazing stories.

_Onto the action_!

After the girls and Henrey Jr. had returned from magic school, everyone decided to rally at the manor and begin to pratcie each others power.

"Mel how long is this spell supposed to last you said one day!?" Pheniox yelled to her cousin, "well I thought it was...maybe I said it wrong" Melinda replied, "okay girls lets just get to work now Pheniox since your so peppy your up first" Piper said, Pheniox rolled her eyes then stood by the stairs to get a clean view.

"Now first were gonna work on freezing since that was a lot eaiser for me to learn then blowing things up. Pheniox nodded then turned back to the middle of the floor. Paige took a spoon and stood in the center. "now clear you mind...focus on the spoon...now!" Piper signaled to Paige. She threw the spoon in the air, Pheniox flicked out her hands, and the spoon froze in mid-air.

"Alright...nice!" Pheoebe replied from the back, Pheniox smiled then bowed, "yeah...yeah...okay next" Piper said then turned to everyone else.

"I sense that the witches are still weak...yesss they are getting better at handeling each others powers...but they are not as fluent as they think...Xarax go and get to more demons this time make them a little stronger than the ones we sent last time...then follow them I want to see how long it takes the witches to adeal with them this time" Kraydon turned to his apprentice who bowed and went to go and round the other demons.

After two hours had passed the witches decided to take a break, everyone had learned to use at least one power of each others powers.

Pheniox had learned to freeze quite well, Melinda had learned to use Chris's telepathy powers, Pagen had learned to control Pheniox's telepathic orbing powers, Piper learned the only thing she could be taught, to levitaite properly, Pheoebe learned how to orb, Paige learned to use Pagen's telepathy power, and Chris barely learned how to freeze things.

"Okay so we each have one power down so I think we'll be okay until our powers switch back" Pagie said, they all headed into the kitchen for a nice bevrage after all that training. "Oh crap...Micheal!' Pagen yelled then she excused herslef from the table and ran upstairs to Melinda's room, and ran over to her bag to get her cellphone.

She pressed in Micheal's number, it rang twice before she heard that fimilar, _"hello" _she smiled then replied_ "hey you...sorry that I couldn't call you yesterday...things got a little hetic around here"_ at his home Micheal smiled_ "well I'm just glad that you called me now" _Pagen's smile grew, she continued her conversation, and through all the talking she didn't hear or see the demon shimmer in behind her, _"yeah mr. Karelly is kinda a...ahhhhh!"_ she screamed as the demon grabbed her from behind and threw her across the room into the wall, while Micheal screamed across the line, _"Pagen!...Whats going on!...Pagen!"_, downstairs everyone heard Pagen scream from upstairs and ran to her rescue.

They burst through the door and saw the demon standing over her body, and fireball in hand, "Oh! Pheniox freeze him" Piper yelled , Pheniox made a attempt to freeze but it wore off in about five seconds, the demon turned to them and sent them flying out the door with a wave of his hand, Pheniox and Chris flew over the stair rail and landed on the floor, while Paige rolled down the stairs, the demon walked outside the room to where he saw everyone sprawled across the floor, "Hey!" Pagen yelled from behind him, he turned to see her standing and she looked pissed, "you screwed up my conversation...Fireball" she held out her hand, the fireball flew from his hand and headed her way, she redirected her hand and sent it flying back into the demon.

He burst into flames then exploded. Pagen ran over to check on everyone who finally started to raise, execpt Pheniox and Chris, "Pheoebe...you have to heal them" Piper said while Paige stood over her laid out daughter's body, "but I don't know how" Pheoebe said as she bent down beside Paige, Paige turned to her sister 'the key to make it work...is love sweetie" she said, Pheoebe smiled and put her hands over Pheniox bleeding forehead, she then began to think of all the love she felt for her neice, her hands then began to glow and suddenly all the blood on the floor sucked back into Pheniox's head and the cut was gone.

Pheniox slowly began to rise, "thanks aunt Pheoebe" she said while her mother smuggled her in a hug, "no problem" Pheoebe then went over and did the same thing to Chris who wasn't hurt as bad, after she had healed them both all hell broke loose.

Another demon shimmered in and threw out two fireballs, on hit the wall after Pheoebe dogged, and one hit Melinda who flew back into a table.

"Okay this is really pissin me off!" Piper wobbly levitated and kicked the demon in the face knocked him back into the wall, she fell to the ground with a thud, "owww!" she cried as Paige helped her up, "um...vase!" Pagen yelled she orbed the vase and it smashed upside the demons head, he fell again to the ground, "Wyattt! get down here!" Piper yelled to her son. "Wyatt orbed down into the manor and saw the demon who was getting up, this time with an athame, Wyatt conjured a energyball and sent it into the demon who then blew up, "now heal Mel!" Wyatt ran over to his sister's body and healed her, "thanks bro" Melinda siad as he helped her up.

Wyatt turned to his family so now do you guys want to tell me whats going on?" he said seeing how everything was destroyed.


	7. Work It Out

Well still got nothing to say so lets just jump right into the action.\

Xarax shimmered out of the manor and back into the underworld, to his tribe's cave.

"well...what have you found out?" Kraydon asked slamming a book closed, "well sir...the witches seem to be getting more fluent with each others powers...maybe now isn't the best time for us to attack." Kraydon walked away, "no!...those witches can't learn in two hous what it took for tthe others to control in years...no if they still have each others powers than they are no match for my power and we will attack tonight so round up the group...it's time to do what no demon has succeded in doing before...killing the Chramed Legacy" he turned away leaving Xarax still skecptical but her obeyed and went to go round up the troops. it was going to be on hell of a night.

'Melinda...how could you switch everyone's powers...you now that that spell has always bit us in the ass" Leo said to his daughter. "I'm sorry daddy...I just wanted Chris to know how my powers wern't as weak as he thought" she said, Chris put his hand on his sisters shoulder, "listen Mel...I do know how hard your powers are...bakc in your room when that demon tried to kill Pagen...you all didn't see but I tried to freeze in and I got nothing...your powers are useful and I know that now and I'm sorry if I made you feel that I didn't" Melinda smiled and gave her brother a big hug, "Chris thats all I wanted to hear" they hugged again, "okay so now that he's learned his lesson shouldn't our powers return now" Pagen yelled up to the sky but nothing happened "great" she said wipping hair from her face, "well I guess we just keep trainning...I mean there has to be a reason why these demons keep attacking...each time it's two demons so-" Wyatt finished her sentance "someone else must be behind these attacks" he said Piper nodded, "well then we gotta find out who" Pheoebe said, Paige put her hand on her head, "I thought that once we had kids we wouldn't have to deal with this crap anymore" she put her head on the table and groaned.

They all decided to watch some nice t.v. while they had at least a little break from demons, Chris went to go hang out with Bianca, Wyatt with Astrid, and Melinda went over to Alan and his sister Summer's place. Pheniox, Piper, Paige, Pheoebe, Pagen, and Leo went to watch a movie in the living room.

The door bell to the manor rung, "I'll get it" Pagen said, she got up from the laying on her mom's legs then ran to the front door.

Outside stood Micheal with a baseball bat, "Micheal...whats wrong?" Pagen asked realizing that he was still on the phone when the demon attacked her, he barley smiled, "hey...what happend on the phone earlier...I heard you scream and all the racket..are you okay?" Pagen smiled at her boyfriend, "I'm fine sweetie...hey lets talk about it on our way to go get some ice cream" she grabbed her coat from the rack, "bye guys! Micheal's taking me for ice cream!" she pulled Micheal out the door and they were gone.

"Okay the time to strike is now we need to be ready and prepared, so you each go in two's no demon is alone...okay so are we all ready becuase we leave at ten!" Kraydon yelled to his troops, they all agreed no matter how much they didn't want to go, half of them prefered not to die even though they knew they would, the witches reputation preeceded them, there was no way that this was goingto fly through and they would all end up dead in the end, but there was a sray of hope in some but they would just have to wait and see how it all played out.


	8. Powers Returned

Well here we all are the 8th chapter, lets move on and see how they all fix this mess.

_Now Onto the Action!_

After everyone except Pagen had returned to the manor they all decided to try to train again to master each others powers completly..or as well as they could.

"Okay lets get started...Paige can you call Pagen and tell her to come home?" Pheoebe asked her sister, Paige nodded and headed to the kitchen.

Meanwhile in the park Pagen and Micheal eached licked their ice cream, "mmm...vanilla my favorite" she said then she held her cone over to Micheal, 'have some, as he bent to lick it she dabbed the con in his face leaving a little dot of vanilla on his nose, 'whoops...you got a little bit right there" she laughed as did Micheal, "oh thats funny...well you got a little right..." he tried to push his cone to her nose, she laughed and backed away, "Micheal...stop it haha!-" suddenly her cellphone rang, she bent into her skirt pocket and pulled out her pink razor, "_hello_", "_Pagen it's Paige...were all going into traning again to try to work on each others powers so we need you here"_, Pagen let out a groan, _"okay I'll be right there" _she closed her phone then turned to Micheal, "I am so sorry but I have to go...family emergancy" Micheal smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek, "you seem to have alot of those Ms. Cupid" she laughed and they began their walk back to the manor.

"Okay now focus all you energy into his emotions...Wyatt Go!" Pheoebe yelled, Wyatt threw a energyball at his mother, she tuned in on his senses and sent the ball flying back into her son, "alright...oops...sorry honey" Wyatt gave her a thumbs up while he was lying on the floor, "alright so we got everyone we just need.." suddnely Pagen yelled from upstairs, "I'm here!" as she began to head downstairs a demon shimmerd infront of her, he punched her sending her flying back into the wall, "ugh!" she cried as she hit the floor, "Pagen!...sweetie whats happening!" everyone rushed upstairs and saw Pagen lying fave down on the floor, the demon turned and threw a fireball at them, everyon dogged, "Lamp!" Pheoebe yelled then the lamp on the table bhind the demon flew over to her, she shifted it at the demon, he ducked then blew out a huge breath that knocked Pheoebe and Piper back inot the wall, Chris flicked out his hands and froze the demon, "alright it finally worked!" but the demon started moving again and tackled Chris back into a table, Pheniox blew up the demons leg, "Ahhhh!" he screamed as he fell to the floor, "he threw another fireball, Paige squenched her eyes and sent it flying back inot the demon and he blew up.

"Okay lets pick up the troops" Paige said, the ones still concious went around the room and helped the others up off the ground, "that son of a bitch...I just bought that coffee table last Thursday" Piper said as she helped her son up. After everyone had been raised and stable they all stood in the center of the living room, "we need to reverse this spell...even if we have learned each others powers we still can't get them to work as properly as we need" Piper said, suddenly everyone got a weird feeling, they all felt a little light, then little white orbs appered above everyone's head, "well it's about time" Paige said as the orb all flew into a diffrent host, "well do we have our powers back?" Pheniox asked, Piper turned to the wall behind her, she flicked out her hands and blew up the painting on the wall, "Hey! I paid thrity dollars for that" Paige said, "Painting!" she yelled and held out her hand, she then orbed the peices into the trashcan. "Alright...mamma wants to levitate" Pheoebe then liftted off the ground into the air, "now thats what i'm talkin about!" she lowered herslef then turned to Pheniox, "okay lets see me orb" Pheniox then orbed out for a few seconds then orbed back to where she stood before. Chris orbed as well, and Melinda froze a falling pen, "okay lets see me-" Pagen began but was suddenly hit with a stong premenition.

She saw a group of demons shimmering ito the manor attacking all of them the leader hit Wyatt with a fireball knocking him out, he then sent a stong wind into Pheniox, Paige, Chris, and Melinda knocking them back out the window. The rest of the Charmed Ones threw out potions that killed the rest of the demons tribe then the premenition ended.

Pagen regained her compoulser and then looked up to her mother who was holding her up, "Honey you okay...what did you see?" she asked, Pagen looked over to her family, "we better get ready...we got a big battle coming up."


	9. Final Battle!

Well its nice they got their powers back...you were getting a little scared they wern't gonna make it outta that one. And aren't Pagen and Micheal just the cuiest couple. they make me want to melt.

Well enough small talk _Onto the action!_

Everyone scurried around the room making potions, while Pagen and Pandora searched through the book of shadows to find a vanquishing spell for the demon from her premenition.

"Got him!" Pagen yelled, she pointed to the page they were looking at. Everyone ran over to where they stood, "Kraydon...a upper-level demon who has the powers of a demon, and the instencts of a warlock. Kraydon enjoys killing witches then stealing their powers with a cursed athame." Pheoebe read aloud, "wow...demon..and warlock a double doosie" Paige said as her potion popped, "well now that we all have our powers back he'll be no match for the power of...well all of us" Pheniox said, she squirted the potions into viles and stocked up.

"Well everyone this is it...this is the time to step up and be counted...now we must go forth and deafeat those damned Charmed Ones once and for all...and take our place as head of the underworld!" Kraydon yelled to his group, "now...lets go!" then one demon shimmered out, then two, then four until the whole group was gone.

"This should be interesting" Kraydon said before he and Xarax finally shimmered out after everyone else.

"Helppp!" Patricia yelled from downstairs, Wyatt and Pandora ran to their cousins aid with potions, they threw them at the two demons attacking Patricia, the demons expolded leaving Patricia to fall on the floor, "you okay Patti?" Wyatt asked as he lifted his cousin, "yeah never better." In the attic Pheoebe and Paige handeled two demons easily with their powers and a few kicks from Pheoebe. "Um...this ones not blown up!" Piper yelled as she kept attempting to blow one demon up but it he just kept coming, "ahhhh!" she yelled as she dogged a energyball, "okay a little help would be nice down here people!" she ducked again to avoid another oncoming energyball. "Energyball!" Pheniox yelled as she sent the energyball flying back into the demon vanquishing him, "thanks sweetie" piper said as Pheniox helped her aunt up, "no problem" they both turned when they heard a loud bang come from the attic, "Mel...No!" Pagen yelled as two demons knocked Melinda back hard aginst the hard basment wall, "heyaa!" she yelled as she running kicked one knocking him back into his partner, "owww!" he yelled rubbing his forehead. "you think that hurt...wait until you feel this!" Pagen threw out two potions and they vanquished the demons, "hump...told ya so" she ran over to her cousin who was luckily alright, "Okay upstairs!" the two ran upstairs to where everyone else was.

Pagen had warned everyone about Kraydon attacking and they were all ready for him, he shimmered in along with Xarax by his side, Pheniox jumped from her hiding spot to throw a potion, but Xarax saw her and threw her out the window, "Nooo!" Pandora yelled as she saw her sister fly out of the manor, realizing she had been exposed she threw out her potion but it was too late Kraydon threw out a fireball and it knocked her unconcious, Paige still in hiding had orbed away and healed Pheniox outside just in time, "wait here honey" Paige orbed back into her hiding spot then looked over and saw that her other daughter was fine just out for the moment, Piper and Pheoebe sneakliy scurried up the staircase while Xarax and Kraydon wern't looking, Paige tried to orb but she was unfortunaly seen, "not so fast witch!" Kraydon and Xarax both threw attacks her way and knocked her into a mirrior hanging on the wall, "aunt Paige!" Pagen yelled she lept out and kicked Xarax in the head knocking him out, and as she twirled to kick Kraydon he caught her leg and threw her into the stair wall, "uggh!" hs cried as she bounced off the wall and landed on the couch under her. Wyatt quietly sneaked over to Paige and healed her before her jumped up and threw out a energyball that hit Xarax knocking him outside where Pheniox still waited.

Kraydon threw out a fireball that Wyatt eveded then he summoned Excalibur, and went toe- to- toe with Kraydon in a sword fight while Kraydon used his own sword, in this moment of distraction Paige orbed up to her sister, "okay spell time" Kraydon knocked Wyatt back into a wall unconsious, and as he headed over with his sword to finish him off the sisters began the spell.

" Evil ties that bind your fate

In this time and in this place.

Head the words hear this spell

We witches send you back to hell!"

Suddeny a black circle appered under Kraydon's feet, it grew bigger and bigger unvailing a swirling pool of fire, "Noooooo!" he yelled as he sunk into the hole and then he vanished.

"phew...thank god thats over" Piper said. then Paige thought back to when wyatt knocked Xarax outside with Pheniox, "Pheniox!" she yelled as she ran to herd daughter's aid.

"get off me!" Pheniox yelled as she rolled over and sat ontop of Xarax, she punched him then flipped off, she pulled out a athame that she had stashed away earlier, and threw it into Xarax chest, "bastard" Xarax yelled then exploded, Paige smiled at her daughter then took her back inside.


	10. Dream Life

Well thats it..well besides this chapter thanks for reading and on the DL I think my next story will be a Buffy story so make sure you check that out...when i'm finished that is. Luv you all and thanks for reading.

* * *

"Oh thank god your okay!" Piper said as she and Wyatt sweeped up broken glass,everyone else was cleaning up after the battle all over the place.

Pheniox smiled then went into the kitchen to help out everyone else.

Piper looked over to the clock, it was nine-thirty, "hey! Melinda isn't that contest at P3 you guys were entering tonight in about an hour" Paige stomped her feet on the floor, "damn i'm a judge in that...gotta go" Paige orbed home to go and get changed for the contest, 'yeah...but it's a little bit of a bad time for that now" Melinda siad pointing to all the mess, Piper threw her hand, "ohh this can wait till later...I think we all could use a little pick me up and what better band can do that then Dream Life" Melinda turned to Pagen, Pheniox, and Pandora they were the rest of the band. Melinda played keyboard and sung back up, Pheniox played the guitar, Pandora played drums, and Pagen sung lead and played gutiar when it was convient.

The three nodded, "lets do it" Pagen said, the girls rushed upstairs to change, they always kept a spare outfit at the manor. After thirty mintues the girls finally got dressed, nothing special just a few tight jeans, demin minis, stylish tank tops, and boots, and heels.

"Okay we gotta go...Now!" Pheniox said as she looked over to the clock, as they rushed out the door Pagen asked, "which song are we doin?" Melinda turned to her cousin, "lets do average girl!" they all agreed and ran to the cars.

They arrived at the club just in time to see a few performances. Everyone was having a good time, for the bands to be amaturs they were really good.

Paige came to the back where the girls nervously waited, "okay dream life...your up next...don't worry you'll do fine" she said trying to comfort them,the grils agreed then looked out to see what the current band was playing.

"Wait!...isn't that our song!?" Pagen said as she heard the words and the a little diffrent melody, "wait it is!" Pandora replied, the girls looked out to see who was playing it, "that evil witch Stacy Crenshaw!" Pagen yelled, the girls always had trouble with Stacy and her group, they always hated each other since their first moment of freshman year last semster.

"What are we gonna do! we can't just preform the song they just stole from us! they'll think were the theifs!" Pheniox said painicking, meanwhile in the crowd the rest of the gang knew that this wasn't good, "uh-oh...isn't that the song the girls are supposed to be preforming?" Piper asked pointing to the stage, everyone nodded, then Micheal came from behind them, "hello Mrs. Wyatt, Mr. Wyatt...Pagen called me a few mintues ago...do you know where she is?" Piper and Leo pointed to the stage o where the girls stood, he said thank you then ran to the back.

"Hey guys...yeah Stacy's terrible isn't she I can't believe she ripped you all off" Pagen smiled to her boyfriend, "um...honey remeber that song that we did when we first started our band last semester?" Pagen asked, Micheal knew where this was going, he hated being on stage and he knew that the song she was talking about required him to sing, "yeah..but-" Pagen stopped him with her signature puppy dog eyes. Micheal let out a deep breath then agreed, the girls hugged him when finally Stacy and the Stacetts finished.

They walked back to where the girls were standing, "break a leg...please" she said then walked away with her mindless followers who were a giggiling, "oh i'll break your legs!" Pagen said as she started after them, Melinda grabbed her shoulder then called the announcer back to make some adjusments to their name, "you ready?" Melinda asked they group agreed...it was show time.

"Now comming to the stage, featuring Micheal Grahm...Dream Life!" everyone in the room clapped as the girls came on stage, along with Micheal, Pagen stood in front with him while the girls went to their instrments in the back, "1,2,3,4!" Melinda started up her keyboard and then Micheal began his part.

Micheal: Hi a Barbie.

Pagen: Hi Ken.

Micheal: You wanna go for a ride.

Pagen: Sure Ken.

Micheal: Jump in.

Then the song really started.

Pagen: I'm a barbie girl in a barbie world, life in plastic...it's fantastic you can brush my hair undress me everywhere imagination life is your creation!

Micheal: Come on barbie lets go party.

Everyone in the room began to cheer and dance, they were lovin it, and so were the girls and Micheal. They had been waiting their whole life for this moment and it was paying off cause if Stacy hadnt stole their song then they wouldn't have had a chance to razzle the crowd with this one.

Michael: Come on barbie lets go party.

Pagen: ah! ah! ah! yeah

Micheal: Come on barbie  lets go party.

Pagen: uh oooh, uh oooh.

Pagen: oh im having so much fun

The two closed in on each other for the big finish.

Micheal: well barbie were just getting started.

Pagen: Oh I love you Ken!

They gave each other a big kiss, then a hugg then turned to the crowd.

Everyone cheered and clapped this was perfect, Melinda looked out into the crowd and saw Stacy and the Stacettes with mouths dropped wide open, and she over herd on say, "we should have been there when they practice that song" Stacyturned to her follower and the girl shut up.

"And the winners of the P3 ametur competition is...Dream Life and Micheal Grahm with Barbie Girl!!" the group ran to the stage and accepted the trophy from Paige, "see what did I tell ya" all the judges clapped as well as everyone else in the room, except for Stacy and her goons because the left the club post haste.

"We did it!" Pheniox said looking at the trophy, "was their ever any dought!" Pagen said, the girls made their way over to their parents while Pheniox stayed on stage with Paige. "Look mom and dad! Melinda said as she showed her parents the trophy, "we are so proud of you sweetie!" they said as they smotherd their daughters in a hug, then the real proffessional band _ByStandard_ started to play their hit song Baby Girl.

Everyone returned to dancing, Wyatt and Chris met up with Bianca and Astrid and danced togther, the parents all found their mates and danced too, and Pandora, and Pheniox found two boys from another grup to shake it with.

Pagen walked over to the center of the dance floor with Micheal, "thanks for helping out" she said, "I couldn't have done it without you" Micheal smiled then kissed her, "anything for my favorite girl" she smiled then they danced the night away.

Melinda looked around until she spotted the person she knew she would, "well hello there" she said as Alan walked closer, "you guys were great up there" he said, Melinda blushed then held out her hand, Alan took it then the made their way beside Pagen and Micheal who smiled at the two, "thanks for coming tonight" Melinda said looking into his eyes, Alan smiled at her, "wouldnt miss it for the world." Melinda giggled then turned to the band and danced along with Alan.

Chris looked over to where Alan and Melinda grinded on the floor, "Melinda's got a boyfriend, Melinda's got a-" Bianca cut him off with a light smck upside the head, "Chris what did we learn today" she asked, Chris smiled, "not to tease my baby sister about personal stuff" Bianca smiled then patted Chris on the head before they went back to their dance.

Everyone had learned something today, and the most imporant thing was to never give up on family, and never make anyone feel less powerful than they are, and thats why they were all a stronger family now and they would forever be _CHARMED_.


End file.
